universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Chibi-Robo
Entrance Plug into Adventure! Comes out of his space ship. Special Attacks Neutral B - Chibi-Blaster Chibi-Robo pulls out a blaster that deals weak knockback. Tapping the special button will shoot a single shot while holding it will shoot multiple projectiles. The blaser can be titled up, when grounded, and tiltled down, when airbone. Side B - Toothbrush Chibi pulls out his Toothbrush and brushes the floor in front of him while moving. If the player continues to hold the special button, the move can be used infinitely. It's a great move for horizontal recovery and has high priority. Up B - Chibi-Copter A small copter pops up from Chibi's head and twirls fast, propelling Chibi upwards in a small distance. Anyone who touches the copter will be hit multiple times. It provides small vertical and horizontal recovery. Down B - Recharge Chibi will grab his power cord and toss it forwards. If it hits a character, it will plug into them. Once the character is plugged, both Chibi and the Plugged character will become stuck. Pressing B will then absorb energy from the plugged character dealing them damage while healing Chibi. The plugged character must button mash to break the connection. The connection will also be broken if Chibi is attacked. Final Smash - Giga Robo Chibi-Robo calls forth Giga-Robo, a gigantic robot that greatly looks like Chibi-Robo, which stay in one place as it continuosly stomps the ground with its enormous legs. Any oppenent near the proximity of its legs get buried in the ground as they are constantly stepped on by the huge robot. The stomps' shockwaves also make any airborn opponent to get meteor smashed. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Chibi-Robo's head will pop open with a green "!" mark or a red "(/)" mark. Sd: Chibi-Robo will trip forward and stand up his head will be twisted around, he will then straighten it. Dn: Telly Vision will fly out from behind Chibi and set off festive party poppers that rain down confetti before flying behind Chibi and vanishing. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Starts using a vacuum cleaner. Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Gets electrocuted Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Chibi-Robo is the main character of the Chibi-Robo! series which consists of three titles (four including a Wii remake of the original game). Chibi-Robo is a line of robots that serve the family that purchased them. There are thousands of Chibi-Robos in the game's universe, though the player takes control of only one. He runs on rechargeable batteries that it can upgrade to hold more (and eventually infinite) electricity. He is assisted by Telly Vision who gives Chibi-Robo advice on how to earn Happy Points in the original game. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Doing a punch, then a kick. *Dash Attack- Spins around hitting anybody near him with his electrical cord. Tilt Attacks *Side- Holds his plug while electricity surges out of it. *Up- Pulls his head back. *Down- Crouches and spins around hitting the opponent with his electrical cord. Smashes *Side- Throws his electrical cord at the opponent. The electricity hits the user up to three times. *Up- Throws his electrical cord in the air which is surging with power. Hits multiple times and anyone near Chibi will be knocked up into the attack. *Down- Thrusts his plug into the ground causes electricity to surge around him. Aerials *N-Air - Throws his electrical cord out around him. *F-Air - Pulls out a spoon to scoop the opponent up. *B-Air - Pulls out his toothbrush to hit the opponent behind him. *U-Air - Pulls out twizzers to hit the opponent above him. *D-Air - Aims his plug below him. Will meteor smash. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Throws his power cord to grab the opponent. *Pummel- Hits the opponent with his cord. *Forward- Hits the opponent away with his electrical cord. *Back- Slams the opponent behind him. *Up- Throws the opponent in the air and uses the Chibi-Blaster on them. *Down- Rubs his brush on the opponent. Others *Ledge attack: Gets up and hits his opponent with his plug. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: Gets up and aims his electrical cord at the ground. *Back attack: Gets up and aims his electrical cord at the ground. *Trip attack: Gets up and aims his electrical cord at the ground. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Chibi-Robo's Plug Victory Music Good Job Again Today - Chibi-Robo: PIA Kirby Hat Chibi's Plug attatched to Kirby's back. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Chibi's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. His Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Chibi-Robo Chibi-Robo (Smash) Wiimote Sound Chibi-Robo's Recharge SF Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Grey: Based on his appearance in the recent games. *Green: Wears a frog suit, possibly a reference to Jenny, where she wears a headgear. *Red: Wears Drake Redcrest's outfift. *Yellow: Reffrered as Golden Chibi-Robo. It became the basis for Super Chibi-Robo in Zip Lash and in Super Lawl 2, but probably a coincedence. *Blue: Wears a pajamas with pokadots. *Rusty Robo (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Small Category:He's too small! Category:Chibi-Robo! Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Human Category:Robots Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Lawler-RPG